Erisa the Kunoichi
by December 25th
Summary: Born as an outcast never really bothered her and having one friend was fine for her too. When her best friend/sister died all of the walls she built were enhanced. She allowed nothing to get near her. She blocked all of the emotion receptors. The hole in her heart never disappeared as she lived her dull life. However, everything changed as she became Erisa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have written so far two stories that I hated and dropped. I apologize to those of you who read **The Story of Yoshinobu Namiko** and **Uchiha Aiko's Fate** and liked it. I hope that this story will not be dropped again and please enjoy! I accept constructive criticism but no insults. Thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Life**_

I was born as Kimberly Nagasawa, my English name. Nagasawa Kiyomi, my Japanese name. Nothing special except for the fact my parents and siblings were known sommeliers. I was the outsider.

I had loving parents and siblings but they often agitate me by pestering me that I become a sommelier like them. Only one never bothered me about it and that was my older sister, Nagasawa Namie. She was a sake sommelier and a fan of anime just like me.

The two of us were very close and we both never missed anything that relates to our favorite anime, Naruto. She frequently bought me anime souvenirs when she goes traveling or anime conventions. She was a free bird while I was a caged bird.

However, that free bird was shot down one day. I cried so much when I heard such news. She had cancer and I never noticed. Her smile lied to me.

The pain of losing her left a scar and I lived with that scar until I was in the last year of high school. I died in a car accident.

Surprisingly, when the impact of something hard hit me I felt numb. When I dropped to the ground and blood pooling out of my head, I felt like laughing. I had a feeling of freedom. A feeling of hope that I can finally find Namie in the midst of darkness that never left my heart.

I was wrong. I was dropped into a world of war very much like my old one. Naruto became my new home and I officially became Aburame Erisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Man, it's been a little over a year since I touched this story. Seriously, I have to thank AliceUchihaHerondale15 for following and liking this story, or else I would have forgotten this story. I'm very sorry that I left this alone (I have been focusing on K-Pop fanfictions quite a bit). Now that I am back, I apologize if anyone sees me writing wrong information because Naruto is a quite unfamiliar now. Thank you and please enjoy! Also, all of you know that I am not the original mangaka.

**WARNING:** I am known to not have great grammar, so please excuse my mistakes.

_**Chapter 1: I Said I Am an Aburame, But I'm Actually A Hyūga**_

Ever since I started to have memories, my life circulated around family, studies, anime, and the conflict of become of a sommelier. My family's pressure on me to become a sommelier like them, led me to getting higher grades, but forced me to find comfort in anime-and of course my dear sister.

The main anime I watch is Naruto, an anime that talks about a bit of the truth of life. My favorite characters are Shino and Hinata. Shino may get people annoyed with his way of speech, but I love how never allowed that to get him. In a sense, I wish I could be like him, not caring about what others said. I wish I could live in my own world with my companions, like how he has bugs. Hinata was a shy girl but she worked hard to prove herself. I have a dream to be able to confess to my parents and other family members that I was not fit to be a sommelier. I aspired to become like Hinata and learn how to prove myself that I was made to do other things.

My sister, who was dead used to be my role model too. She was also a sommelier, but that didn't matter because she was my most precious family member. She did not fear human authority and was supportive of me. Whenever I suffocated in the harsh words my relatives spit at me, she was the first one to drag me to watch Naruto with her.

The last thing I thought when the car bumped into me, was to join my sister. However, the problem was that I did not see my sister or anything like that, but rather I was reincarnated into a Naruto world. Crazy, right?

When I first came out of my mother's womb I was awake. I was completely aware of the fact that I was a baby again, despite the fact that I couldn't exactly make out what situation I was in.

At that time, I only hoped that I was born into a better family where there wouldn't be so much pain and suffering. My mind never even brushed the topic of the existence of a Naruto world. Keyword; _a_ Naruto world; this meant that there was more than one dimension. How do I know that? Well, if Naruto has the fire element and not the wind element, there was still a large Senju clan and not Tsunade as the only one left, and Nara Shikamaru defected Konoha, then you know something was not right.

To be honest, I didn't realize all of this until I first met the Senju clan head when my Aburame father brought me to see that guy.

Overall, I could say that nineteen years of my life in this world was pretty good as I slowly rose to a high-level jōnin that could control bugs, ice, and mud.

At nineteen years of age, life was barely over, but when the Fourth Ninja World War rolled around everything was changing. More lives were lost. There were more distraught and discouraged people. Not even Naruto, the village's greatest hero could abet them to continue fighting. Eventually, Kaguya successfully forced us to submit to her will.

When I first felt the silk wrap around me, circling me until it reached to the top of my head, I saw a light. Right before I was plunged into darkness and a blue and brown light shone.. I lunged for that light as if it was the only hope left, and the landscape was suddenly replaced by ice surrounding everywhere with plants growing all over the place. There, in the center there were two creatures, the size of the tailed beasts-maybe even larger.

They looked intimidating, especially the brown dragon. However, I felt an overwhelming warmth flowing out of the two 'beasts'. They looked at me with love and kindness that I haven't seen in a long time. It rivaled the gaze of my long-dead sister.

It was revealed later by the two of them that they were actually Dimension agents that roamed from dimension to dimension and checked up on them. My dimension was destroyed, but the dragon and tiger told me that they were here to help me renew the dimension. Renewing dimensions would mean that my dimension would start all over again and the world I spent my second life in, would repeat its course of history, but I could interfere and change the history. That would be after the renewing ritual, though.

They also said that if I found them earlier, they would've helped me to stop the destruction of my second home, but it was all too late. All I could do was to at least help reestablish the peace of my world.

Here I am, in another world of Naruto that creepily closely resembled the anime and manga one, trying to find the Nine Sapphire Pearls of Wrath.

When I was born again I wasn't aware of my rebirth until I turned the age of six. At six years old the first thing I remembered was the fact that I was no longer an Aburame, but a Hyūga instead.

I was the first daughter of Hyūga Hizashi, Hyūga Neji was my younger brother, and Hyūga Hinata was my younger cousin; Hanabi was not born yet.

At this age, my seal was already branded on my forehead but I didn't mind, because the power I could always use would be from the mud dragon and ice tiger, Yoshida and Izumi, respectively.

However, I was still worried. I carried the knowledge from my first life about this anime and had the burden of recreating my home, so I was afraid that I would mess up.

But there would be nothing I could do to back out now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully you guys will like it! If there are any inaccurate information that you guys just cannot stand, feel free put down a review or PM me! Also, I will allow one person to send me a character that they want to be in the story, if they make me a timeline for me to refer to when I write this fanfiction. This is not mandatory and it is first come first serve! If you do make the timeline, please PM it to me and I will give you an application sheet to fill out. Thank you and enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: 2-Year Old Uchiha**_

"A black rosy finch…" I said as my eyes with the color of a pool of white ink, pierced into the figure of the bird. I stared at the finch that had pink mixed with brown colored wings folded besides its medium-sized body. Its small and sharp beak drilled into a fake mountain of this garden, eating the insects to fill its famished stomach. The rapid movements repeatedly replayed in front of me. When it stopped eating, the white and blackish-gray head turned to my direction. A sense of déjà vu fills my heart and a flash of everything I have been through, restated its presence inside my head. I grip my throbbing head as clear liquid flowed out of my white eyes. I panted in pain but I did not scream. When the pain finally released its grip on me, I looked for the black rosy finch again, but it was already gone.

I ruffled my green hair, making it messy as a surge of displeasure replaces the calmness in me. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked into the confines of my room. I closed the sliding shōji doors and sat on a tatami.

As I relaxed myself, blocking the presence of my surroundings, I allowed myself to delve into the deepest part of my mind.

The darkness that was all around me suddenly changed into a beautiful scenery of well-cut ice that glimmered. Its glassy luster reflected the image of the different plants and flowers around it. There were different colors and sizes of living things that beautifully gave the landscape life. It was very peaceful and fresh.

"Yoshida…Izumi…are you guys here?" I called out.

"We're here," two voices clashed together as they spoke.

I smiled at their simultaneous replies.

"Why can I not see you guys?" I asked as I realize they were nowhere to found in my vision.

"You have not garnered enough chakra to do so yet, Erisa-chan," said Izumi, as her voice is quite feminine and soothing.

"I believe when you are able to use mud and ice elements, our forms will be revealed to you," said Yoshida, as his voice is more masculine and rough, in comparison.

I nodded at their explanations and sat down beside a tall tree with flourishing pink flowers.

"So…" I began, but not knowing where to begin. There were a lot of things I wanted to talk about with them.

"The black rosy finch was my doing," Yoshida finished.

"Oh."

"We tried many ways to get you to remember but nothing could trigger your memories. After many different attempts we decided to use the black rosy finch," explained Izumi.

"Well, it surely did take six years for you guys to figure everything out," I teased. After all, these two are who-knows-how-old Dimension agents that had more power than the Ten-Tails.

A scoff echoed and I laughed out loud.

"Psh, kid, I can bury you underneath mud right now," the hot-tempered dragon rebuked.

A loud slap echoed and I laughed even harder.

"Yoshida, shut up. Erisa-chan, don't listen to him. If he dares to bury you alive, I'll freeze him for eternity," Izumi said.

I shook my head and both beasts laughed with me.

Comedic relief passed and I said, "What should be our plan now?"

"Izumi and I can only sense one pearl and that is in Konoha right now. We still haven't confirmed its location yet. We presume that it's inside a human but unless we come into contact with that host, we don't know where it's at."

"Got it. All I have to do is to meet as many people in Konoha as possible…but what if that person leaves?" I asked.

"It has been two years since we sensed it; it has never left the village before. Let's just hope that the host does not leave," said Izumi.

I nodded once again.

"Finding the pearls is our main concern, but what about this world in general, Erisa-chan?"

My breath hitched as the memories of my first life resurfaced. All of the Naruto episodes I have watched replayed itself.

"I…don't know. What if this world is not the world that Kishimoto wrote? My last life was in a different world."

"Well, it is up to you, then," said Yoshida.

I sighed in frustration as everything seems so messy right now. Everything became different with my rebirth. I was born into the Hyūga branch house, with my father as Hizashi. Neji would supposedly be my brother but he doesn't exist-yet. I could always give Mother a sign, though, that I want a younger brother. But that comes with a risk; Mother may die from childbirth. Secondly, I'm very conflicted as to whether or not I should interfere with the course of this dimension's future. If I interfere, using knowledge from my first life, this dimension may or may not become destroyed. If I don't interfere, there's also that risk of the fate of this dimension to become the same as my previous dimension's destiny. Third, what if I never find all of the pearls before it's too late?

So many questions, so many answers. Me living in a world I wasn't even supposed to be in. I'm just like that finch that appeared on that fake mountain; an animal that wasn't supposed to appear other than in a tundra.

"Okā-sama, did you invite anyone else?" I asked.

"You'll see, Erisa-chan," said Mother as she eye-smiled.

Today, Mother said that she would be treating me to a new stew restaurant that opened up in the village. Normally, I would be at home, working on my training, but I guess Mother had mercy and decided to allow me to relax for a day. However, despite such a luxurious day, somehow I feel as if something strange is going to happen.

Mother and I walked through the streets of the village where everyone was busy with their lives. Different stalls were set up and shops opened with people selling from accessories to snacks. I watched all of this in pain for the first time since I remembered everything.

In my last life, as a nineteen-year old I fought long and hard for the peace of the world. I stood alongside my teammates, Uchiha Itachi who never left the village, and Aburame Torune who never joined ROOT, fighting against Shikamaru, Obito, Madara, and finally Kaguya. For the two days that I fought, I missed the amazing landscape of flourishing trees and happiness that floated in the air. This reality was a can of salt poured onto my open wound.

My vision blurred and tears threatened to spill. I quickly turned away just so that Mother does not see translucent liquid building up in my sockets.

Mother and I walked for a few more minutes until we came up to a shop called, "Black Rosy Finch."

"What…the…heck…" Yoshida, Izumi, and I simultaneously said together.

Surprisingly, this stew restaurant has an extremely elegant name, but a completely crappy design inside the store. When Mother and I first walked in we spotted tiny cracks inside the floorboard along with spider webs and other insects in our company. There were completely no designs or decorations anywhere. I could even see dust on some parts of the tables and benches.

"M-Mother…" I wearily began.

Mother patted my back but I could feel her hesitation to do so.

"It's alright…Erisa-chan…I think." The last part was extremely quiet.

A guy that seemed like a waiter came up to us and fake smiled at us. Just as he was about to speak, Mother said, "We are with a red-haired woman and another woman with a child."

The waiter nodded and led us upstairs.

"_Wow, they have a second floor?" _Yoshida asked in surprise.

Fear crept up to me as I climbed the creaky staircase. It is seriously very shaky.

When we arrived at our assigned table, I see two women and a child sitting together with their backs toward us.

Out of nowhere, Mother makes knocking sounds and said, "Ayume is entering!"

All three people turned around and I was pretty sure my Hyūga eyes fell out of my sockets.

You see, remember when Mother said, "a red-haired woman"? I should've noted that in this village, there weren't many people who had red hair. I shouldn't have forgotten the fact that _Kushina_ was still alive. So yeah, there's the amazing mother of Naruto, our great hero.

Now, there's the other two who are less eye-catching than Kushina. I mean, the woman had long black hair and wore dark clothes, but that didn't say anything. Then here comes the child, whom I assumed was her son due to their same hair color and hair length, but that didn't reveal anything either. However, I did miss the one obvious sign that showed their identity; a _Uchiha fan_ on the back of the kid's shirt. So yeah, it turned out that Kushina's best friend, Mikoto, and Mikoto's son, Itachi, was there for lunch.

What was even more surprising was that Yoshida and Izumi both yelled out, "ITACHI HAS THE PEARL!"

In conclusion, for the two years that Itachi lived so far, it was him that had a pearl.


End file.
